Torin Baelfyre
|kanji = トゥリン・バエルファイア |rōmaji = Tourin Baerufaia |alias = Torin of the Absolute End (絶対終了のトゥリン, Zettai Shūryō no Tourin) |name = Torin Baelfire |race = Human ( ) (Dragon Slayer) |gender = Male |age = 20's (Physically) 400+ (biologically, chronologically) 422 (Exact) |height = 178cm |weight = 76kg |hair = Black (Current) Blue (400 Years Ago) Various |eyes = Red |birthday = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Wanderer |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Wherever |previous occupation = None |previous team = None |previous partner = None |status = Active |relatives = Torik Baelfyre (Older Brother) |magic = Dragon Slayer Magic (Artic Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force) Transformation |weapons = Unnamed Katana Krýos Forge constructs |color = Maroon |text = Black |image gallery = yes}} Torin Baelfyre (トゥリン・バエルファイア, Tourin Baerufaia) is the name of an extraordinarily powerful user of Dragon Slayer Magic who is now one of the only remaining living relics of the historical who sided with the humans during the war, as well as the younger brother of Torik Baelfyre who is imprisoned as he is classified as being too dangerous to be let loose. As a Dragon Slayer that fought against the dragons during the war, Torin is known for having slayed countless dragons, and as a result of his countless battles was eventually transformed into a dragon in human form from bathing in blood of all of his slain enemies, and causing him to potentially gain immortality, or at least a lifespan that superseded humans by centuries. During his time fighting against the dragons in the war Torin gained the title of Torin of the Absolute End (絶対終了のトゥリン, Zettai Shūryō no Tourin) for his ruthlessness in slaying the winged creatures and for his signature dragon slaying element. After the war had reached its conclusion and the need for Dragon Slayers diminished Torin set out to parts unknown, but wanting to stay connected to the modern societies is known to have changed his physical appearance every few decades so as to remain hidden in plain sight. As of now his current whereabouts are currently unknown. Appearance Personality History Equipment Frostbane: Chillrend ( , Furorensu Chirudoren lit. Dragon Slaying Sword: Arctic Dragons Fang) Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hand-to-Hand Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Titanic Strength Titanic Strength: Monstrous Speed Monstrous Speed: Monstrous Endurance and Durability Monstrous Endurance and Durability: *'Inhuman Pain Tolerance': Enhanced Senses Draconic Smell: Assorted Attributes Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mage's of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Torin's Magical Aura is classified as a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. This was demonstrated aptly by Jellal Fernandes in his activation of Sema, which caused the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere thanks to his release of power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Slayer Magic that allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. Dragon Slayer Magic is formed during the process of a Dragon teaching it to a human. It's a form of magic that requires a physiological change in order to properly employ, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain this power. During the initial training of utilizing this magic, the Dragon who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. Torin himself is one of the very few users of Ancient Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (古代滅竜魔法, Kodai Metsuryū Mahō); a thought-to-be extinct type of Dragon Slayer whom only existed during the Dragon Civil War, where they were taught by the very first dragons a "pure" form of Dragon Slayer Magic- unaltered by the introduction of dual-modes and various other "gimmicky crap"; this version of Dragon Slayer Magic is stated to be simply "to harness the power of a dragon at its strongest". Due to having slain countless numbers of dragons during the Dragon Civil War, as well as defeating an equal number of Dragon Slayers throughout his life his power and abilities in this particular form of magic have grown to immeasurable levels over his four hundred year long life to the point that some wouldn't even call this Dragon Slayer Magic anymore, believing it to be something completely unrelated altogether. As former human now turned dragon, Torin's signature Dragon Slayer Magic grows every time he defeats a new dragon or Dragon Slayer, further increasing his already immense powers even more. *'Ancient Generation Dragon Slayer Magic Skill: Dragonize' (古代滅竜魔技・竜式変, Kodai Metsuryū Magi: Ryūshikiyō lit. Dragon Style Metamorphosis): Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic Arctic Dragon Slayer Magic (北極の滅竜魔法, Hokkyoku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and of course, a Dragon Slayer Magic that enables Torin to generate, manipulate, and consume the element of ice, which is simply water in a solid state. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Torin's appearance is based off of several different characters; first is Haku from the Naruto series by ' Masashi Kishimoto' for his masked appearance, second is Judar from the series Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka for is actual appearance; and lastly (for the moment) his appearance from 400+ years ago is of the manifested form of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru from the series Bleach by Tite Kubo. All credit goes to those who created the characters used. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragon Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Wizard Category:Ancient Characters